Total Drama Revenge of the Island - What If?
by Pikadavid14
Summary: Everyone remembers the original "Total Drama Revenge of the Island", in which 13 new contestants were introduced. But, what if the original 24 contestants competed instead? In this fanfiction, you'll get to see how the 1st generation contestants handle competing on the now-radioactive island. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out here! Updates should be every Monday.


**Episode 1: _Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!_**

 **A.N. Welcome to a different version of "Total Drama Revenge of the Island", in which the 1st generation contestants are competing instead of the 2nd generation contestants. I came up with this idea nearly two years ago, but I never actually created the story until now. Please enjoy the series and favorite and review it if you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "TOTAL DRAMA" OR ITS CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO FRESH TV AND TELETOON.**

* * *

The episode begins with a view of Earth from space, with an astronaut banging on a satellite with a wrench. The satellite had the letters 'TDRI' written on it in black.

"We've been to the movies," began the voice of Chris McLean as the satellite seemed to whir into function with the lights on either end of it glowing green. "We've been around the world." Just as the astronaut gave the camera a thumbs-up, the satellite suddenly failed with a jolt of electricity and broke apart, the astronaut face-palming the visor of their helmet. "And this season," continued Chris as the camera rapidly began to zoom in on Earth, in particular northern Canada, "we're going right back to where it all began," the camera went through the layers of cloud to reach a beautiful morning sky, before panning down to the island that was the setting of Season 1, "at Camp Wawanakwa!"

Chris McLean was standing near the center of the dock, with the 'Wawanakwa' sign just to the right of him. The dock had many pieces of wood missing from it. "I'm Chris McLean," the host formally introduced himself, "and as you can see, things have changed since we've been away." He walked down the dock in front of the sign as one side of it broke off of the beam that it was attached to, taking out a small piece of the dock. Finally, he stopped next to a male red-shirted intern who was waiting with a coconut drink on a platter. "And by changed," continued Chris with a dark smile, "I meant gotten really, really, dangerous." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, then took the coconut drink from the intern. As soon as he did so, a giant pink tentacle rose from the lake with a terrifying roar, and slammed down on the dock. Chris had calmly sidestepped it, but the intern and a chunk of the dock were smashed into the water. "Hahaha, good stuff," laughed Chris.

"But the rules of the game remain the same," he told the camera, the scene changing to a panning shot of one of the cabin rooms, with a cockroach crawling over the lens. The room itself looked much like it had three seasons ago – decrepit and old-fashioned. "All of your favorite teens will bunk with familiar faces," Chris explained, as the scene then cut to a piece of male underwear nailed to a wooden door that promptly opened to the old outhouse confessional within, "air their dirty laundry in our outhouse confessional, and complete in life-threatening challenges all over the island," the scene cut to a long-distance shot of the thousand-foot-high-cliff, zooming in on the gleaming jagged rocks in the water below it, "and risk being voted off." Chris continued as the scene cut to the clearing, fire pit, oil drum, and twelve stump-seats used for Campfire Ceremonies in Season 1.

"Last one standing wins," the scene cut from the elimination area to a still image of a wheelbarrow overflowing with money, "one, million, dollars!" As Chris said each word, the shot zoomed in on the money.

"Speaking of our cast," Chris said, back on the Dock of Shame as a cool rock theme could be heard playing in the distance, "here they come now!"

The scene cut to a small, red-and-white striped yacht where the twenty-four contestants of the past three seasons could be seen more-or-less enjoying themselves. Chris began to introduce the contestants: "Gwen, Duncan, DJ, Harold, Leshawna, and Eva" On the first level of the yacht, Gwen and Duncan were making out, DJ, Harold, and Leshawna were dancing nearby, and Eva was staring at them with her arms crossed and a frown on her face, like always. "Owen, Sierra, Cody, Izzy, and Noah," continued Chris. On the second level, Owen was dancing while Sierra (who had started to regrow the hair she'd lost as a result of the plane exploding last season, and was wearing a red baseball cap to cover it up) was hugging Cody, who was smiling and enjoying it for once. Meanwhile, Izzy was hanging from the railing of the yacht by her legs with an inner tube on her head, and Noah was simply staring down at her with a frown on his face. "Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, and Justin," continued Chris. On the third level, Lindsay and Tyler were sitting on the railing making out and Beth was admiring a shirtless Justin… until bird poop landed on his shoulder. "Heather, Alejandro, Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, Trent, Katie, Sadie, and Freak-zekiel," finished Chris. On the fourth level, Alejandro (still in the robot suit after his lava accident last season) was holding Heather in his arms, who was looking at him suspiciously, Geoff and Bridgette were dancing, Courtney was glaring at Alejandro and Heather, and a nervous-looking Trent was being hugged on either side of him by Katie and Sadie. Finally, Ezekiel (still feral) was sitting on the railing with his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog.

"Yup!" Chris said as the scene cut back to him standing on the Dock of Shame. "It's our roughest, toughest, most explosive season ever!" To emphasize his last point, Chris took out a gray remote control and pressed the large red button on its center with his thumb. This caused the yacht that the contestants were sailing on to suddenly explode, sending all twenty-four of them flying and screaming in every direction.

Chris took a casual sip of his coconut drink, then looked at the camera and raised a finger high. "Right here," he said as the regular tune used at this point of an episode could be faintly heard, "on Total! Drama! Revenge of the Island!" As Chris said the title, the scene jumped outward, eventually showing all of Camp Wawanakwa, with a few plumes of smoke in the distance marking where the yacht had exploded.

(OPENING CREDITS)

* * *

"AAAAHHH!" Owen screamed as the scene showed him landing on the edge of a rock jutting out of the water. Unfortunately for him, he landed in a very uncomfortable position. "Why is it always the kiwis?!" He cried as he fell forward onto the rock.

Meanwhile, Leshawna swam past in the background. "Chris is so getting a beat down for this," she declared.

"Wait for me!" Yelled Harold as he swam after her. Trent and Justin were, then, shown swimming by as fast as they could, with Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Beth swimming behind them, squealing.

"Lindsay, wait up!" Cried Tyler, as he and DJ swam side by side clinging to a few pieces of driftwood, up to where Owen was. "Seriously! Lindsay is supposed to like me!" Yelled Tyler, angrily.

"It's like I told you at the beginning of last season," said DJ, "Justin, much like Alejandro, is as smooth as mama's gravy, and nobody can compete with gravy." Suddenly, they heard somebody coming up behind them.

It was Eva, who swam right between the boys and pushed Tyler out of her way. "Get over yourself," she muttered.

"HELP!" Screamed DJ and Tyler, as they flailed their arms, struggling to stay above water.

Cody and Sierra came up to them. "We're coming!" They said, as Cody grabbed onto Tyler and Sierra grabbed onto DJ to help them to shore.

Then, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, and Gwen swam past. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to start the new season," said Gwen, in annoyance.

"Come on, it could be worse, right?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't know babe," said Geoff, "the only thing that I can think of that could make this worse than it already is would be if Blaineley was here with us."

"Speaking of her," said Duncan, "didn't we last see her in Hawaii over a year ago?"

"Yeah, I wonder if she's still alive," added Gwen.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Duncan, shrugging. "In my opinion, the only thing that could make this worse is if we ended up on the same team as Courtney, Heather, or Alejandro."

Without warning, Heather swam past in between the two couples. "Out of the way, losers!" She called. "I have a boyfriend to attend to once I get to shore!" After her came Ezekiel, growling as he swam past.

"We should probably get to shore," said Gwen. "Knowing Chris, this was probably some kind of sick challenge of his."

"Agreed," said Bridgette, Geoff, and Duncan as they swam away.

Finally, Courtney, Noah, and Izzy swam up to Owen. "Oh my," cried Izzy. "Owen, are you okay?"

"No!" He groaned. "Hang on, why do you suddenly care about me?" Owen asked, with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I've always cared about you, Big O," responded Izzy, putting her hands up defensively.

"Really?" Said Owen. "Because I remember you breaking up with me last season."

"Wait, we broke up?" Asked Izzy.

"Yeah," said Owen. "It was after the plane landed on us in Jamaica. We were in the hospital and when you woke up, you were this super-smart person. You broke up with me right as the army took you away."

"Oh," said Izzy. "That's weird, because I don't remember anything between the plane landing on us and me being on the Aftermath."

"So, does that mean we're still together," asked Owen, hopefully.

"Yes," said Izzy, "now let's get to shore!"

"We've got your ginormous back, Big Guy," said Noah, as he and Izzy helped Owen off the rock and towards the beach.

"I am so calling my lawyers when we get to shore," muttered Courtney, swimming behind them.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL: OWEN)

"Okay, so that wasn't the best way to handle that situation," said Owen, "but, hey, at least me and Izzy are back together now."

(END CONFESSIONAL)

* * *

The scene changed to show a close-up of a pair of blue athletic shoes stepping onto the beach, with the camera panning up and zooming out to show that they belonged to a wet Eva. She looked around, then raised her fists in victory. "Whoo-hoo! That's what I'm talking about!" Said Eva, happily. "First one on the…" she stopped when she noticed that someone had already made it to shore. "How did you… you don't look like you even got wet!"

The camera zoomed out a bit to show Alejandro sitting on the beach, still in the robot suit. "I… used a shortcut," said Alejandro, nervously.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO)

"I didn't want to tell Eva this, but Chef showed up on his own boat and took me to shore right after the yacht exploded," explained Alejandro.

(END CONFESSIONAL)

* * *

The next ones to get to shore were Cody and Sierra, who were helping DJ and Tyler. After them came Trent and Justin, still being chased by Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Beth. Then, Heather made it to shore, immediately running over to check on Alejandro. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Heather. I'm fine," replied Alejandro as Heather sighed in relief.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER)

"As you could probably guess, Alejandro and I are dating," said Heather. "But that doesn't mean that we'll be making out 24/7 like other couples on this show do. We've still got a million dollars to win, and with Alejandro being public enemy number 1 for these losers, strategy is key to making sure we're not the first ones voted off."

(END CONFESSIONAL)

* * *

The scene switched back to the beach, where almost every camper had made it to shore. The only ones missing were Owen, Noah, Izzy, and Courtney. Tyler could be seen off to the left sitting on a rock emptying one of his shoes of water. Meanwhile, Trent and Justin were being hugged by Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Beth, and Heather, Alejandro, DJ, Eva, and Ezekiel were standing on the beach. Ezekiel was now on a leash made of rope, which was held by an unhappy-looking Eva. Geoff, Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, Gwen, Duncan, Cody, and Sierra were sitting together on a group of rocks on the right.

"I can't believe that Chris is making us do this for the fourth time," groaned Gwen.

"Ah, come on, babe. It could be worse," said Duncan.

"How could this possibly get any worse?" Asked Gwen.

"It could be raining," said Duncan. The contestants looked up, but fortunately, rain didn't suddenly appear. Then, they looked at each other again and noticed that Cody and Sierra were holding hands.

"Uh, Cody, why are you holding Sierra's hand?" Asked Gwen, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…," began Cody, but Sierra interrupted him: "Cody and I are now dating!" She said, excitedly.

"Congratulations, Cody!" Said Gwen.

"Awesome," added Harold.

"Good job, little dude," said Geoff.

"Thanks!" Said Cody. "Between seasons, I realized that I'll never be able to hook up with Gwen as long as she's dating _Duncan_! But, then, I realized that my dream girl was staring me in the face the whole time, literally! Sure, Sierra may not look, act, or sound look Gwen in any way, but she's special in her own way, and that's why I love her," concluded Cody. Then, he kissed her on the lips.

"Speaking of relationships," said Harold. "I'm finally dating the luscious Leshawna."

"Between seasons, Harold and I decided that as long as he doesn't mention his mad-skills all the time, we can date," explained Leshawna.

"Oh, come on," said Harold. "Don't pretend you don't love them." Duncan snickered at that comment, which nobody noticed except Gwen, who lightly punched him in the shoulder.

Suddenly, the contestants heard a splashing sound and looked over to the water to see Izzy and Noah pulling Owen onto the beach. He spit a fish out of his mouth once he was on dry land. Following them, Courtney walked onto the shore and knelt down in front on Owen. "Owen, are you okay?" She asked, nervously.

"Did we won?" Asked a dazed Owen.

"Since when was she concerned about other peoples' well-being?" Asked Gwen, with a raised eyebrow.

"If I had to guess, I would say her strategy for this season is to try and get back on everyone's good side," said Sierra, before adding, "except for the two of you." She was referring to Gwen and Duncan. Courtney, who had overheard, looked over at them and glared.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY)

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sierra was right," said Courtney. "I do intend to win the million this season, but to do so, I'm going to need some allies. I think my best possible allies at this point are Owen, Noah, and Izzy. Hopefully, they'll be willing to work with me."

(END CONFESSIONAL)

* * *

The scene switched back to the beach, where Chris' voice could be heard on the loudspeaker. "Attention, campers," he began as the scene showed the loudspeaker hanging on a tree in the forest. "See that trail leading into the forest?" The scene zoomed out to show the contestants on the beach, with a dirt trail behind them leading into the forest. "Race to the end of the trail and do not disturb the wildlife. That would be bad," said Chris.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to upset the bunnies," said Tyler. Lindsay giggled at his comment.

"The tiniest sound can set them off," said Chris, "like this!" Then, the sound of an air horn blowing could be heard on the loudspeaker. Chris was right, the contestants could hear the sound of an animal roaring as the scene showed multiple trees being knocked over. The contestants screamed and ran away down the trail.

The scene switched to the forest clearing, where a blue bird was sitting on a tree branch, chirping. Suddenly, a tongue shot out of the hole in the tree and grabbed the bird. The scene then panned over to where the finish line of the race would be, complete with a checkered flag. Eva and Ezekiel were the first ones to cross the finish line. "Yes, I won!" Cheered Eva. Ezekiel growled at her. "Fine," sighed Eva, " _we_ won."

Then, Chris drove up on an ATV. "Anger Management, Feral Freakshow, step to my left. You guys are on Team A.

Gwen and Duncan were the second duo to cross the finish line. "Boyfriend stealer and Duncan the Delinquent, stand to my right. You're on Team B," declared Chris.

Beth and DJ were the third duo to cross the finish line. "Wannabe Nerd-ette and Gentle Giant, Team A," said Chris.

Harold and Leshawna were the fourth duo to cross the finish line. "Mad-skills nerd and Ms. Loud and Proud, Team B," said Chris.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL: HAROLD)

"Great!" said Harold, arms crossed and angry. "I'm stuck on a team with Duncan for a third time!"

(END CONFESSIONAL)

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette were the fifth duo to cross the finish line. "Party Guy and Surfer Chick, Team A." said Chris.

Heather and Alejandro were the sixth duo to cross the finish line. "Queen Bee and Ale-Robot, Team B," said Chris.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL: GWEN)

"Seriously!" Yelled Gwen, angrily "I'm on the same team as Heather for the fourth freaking time!" Then, she smiled. "But, at least I have Duncan and Leshawna with me so we can vote off her and Alejandro if our team loses."

(END CONFESSIONAL)

* * *

Lindsay and Tyler were the seventh duo to cross the finish line. "Dumb Princess and Sports Failure, Team A," said Chris. Tyler briefly glared at Chris as he passed by.

Cody and Sierra were the eighth duo to cross the finish line. "Tech Geek and Super fan, Team B," said Chris.

The scene then moved to just before the finish line to show Trent and Justin running towards it, with Courtney, Noah, and Izzy running behind them, Katie and Sadie behind them running after Trent and Justin, and finally Owen, crawling along at the back. "Should we stop to help him?" Asked Noah.

"No, I'm sure he'll be fine," said Courtney.

Izzy looked back at Owen nervously before skidding to a stop. "Don't worry, Owen! I'm coming to help you!" She cried and ran back to check on him. Meanwhile, as the scene switched back to the forest clearing past the finish line, Trent and Justin made it across, followed by Courtney and Noah, and Katie and Sadie.

Suddenly, Trent and Justin were tackle-hugged by Katie and Sadie, respectively, knocking them to the ground. "You want to form an alliance to make sure these two get voted off as soon as possible?" Asked Justin, referring to Katie and Sadie, who had been squealing for as long as they had been hugging the guys.

"Sure," said Trent, and he and Justin fist-bumped.

"Captain Modesty and Justin the beautiful, Team A," said Chris. "Cranky C.I.T. and Noah the know-it-all, Team B. BFFs, Team A."

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL: GWEN)

"… and my good luck continues," said Gwen, sarcastically.

(END CONFESSIONAL)

* * *

Finally, Izzy had managed to drag a tired Owen across the finish line. "Psycho Chick and 300-Pound Bag of Farts and Fun, Team A," finished Chris.

Next, Duncan ran up to Chris. "What the heck was that thing in the forest," he asked, nervously.

"I'm pretty sure that cry does not belong to any known animal species," said Harold, as the scene zoomed out to show both teams and Chris in the forest clearing.

"Relax. It'll all make sense eventually," said Chris as the scene briefly cut back to just him on his ATV. Then, to the surprise of the contestants, Chris began to laugh evilly. After he finished laughing, he wiped a tear from his eye. "Now, this season of _Total Drama_ will be a little bit different. For example," said Chris, holding his index finger, "in every episode someone will be eliminated." The contestants gasped in surprise at this news.

"It hasn't been that hard since Season 1," commented Beth.

"Yeah," agreed DJ, "but even then, the Brunch of Disgustingness challenge was just a reward challenge."

"I know, I'm good," said Chris. "But, to make up for it, I'm going to cut you a break and hide this bad boy somewhere in the campgrounds." Chris held up what appeared to be a wooden carving of his head. "A genuine McLean Brand Chris Head," he said as the camera focused on the head, with Chef dressed as an angle playing a harp being seen in all four corners of the screen, complete with the sound of a heavenly choir. "Your free ticket back into the game, even if your teammates voted you off." The contestants stared in awe at the Chris head. "Whoever finds it with become the most powerful player in _Total Drama_ history!" Then, as the scene cut back to Chris holding the statue, he looked at its chin. "Is the cleft on my chin really that big?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Yep," responded Duncan, "and it looks like a butt."

Chris glared at Duncan for a few seconds before putting the head back in his pocket. "Moving on," he said, holding up his index finger, "time for the team names, chosen by moi. Team A, you shall henceforth be known as the Toxic Rats." The team's icon was a green rat with two sets of arms surrounded by a green ring with yellow on the inside.

"Killer!" Chuckled Tyler.

"And Team B," continued Chris, "you are hereby dubbed the Mutant Maggots!" The team's icon was a red maggot surrounded by a red ring with yellow on the inside.

"Awesome," said Harold. The other contestants were giving Chris confused looks.

"Um, what's with all the references to chemical waste?" Asked Cody.

Just then, the campers heard the roar that they had heard earlier, and they all got scared. "It's the monster!" Cried Owen.

More trees could be seen getting knocked over in the forest before a naked, yellow-eyed squirrel jumped out of a bush. "Hey, it's just a stupid squirrel!" Said Eva.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," muttered Noah.

"Aw…" said Lindsay, but she screamed when she saw that the squirrel's eyes blinked vertically instead of horizontally.

"Oh, my gosh," gasped Bridgette, "what's wrong with it?"

"While we were gone, I rented the island out to a nice, family-oriented bio-hazardous waste disposal company." Explained Chris, as the scene showed many barrels of toxic waste sitting around a tree, with one even sticking out of a hole in the tree. "Sweet people," added Chris as the scene switched back to him. "But the waste is having a teensy bit of an impact on the flora and fauna." As the scene cut back to the naked squirrel, it stuck its tongue out like a frog and ate a butterfly whole.

"Cool!" Commented Tyler.

"Weird. I want one," said Lindsay, kneeling down in front of the squirrel. Suddenly, the squirrel roared again, causing Lindsay to run away, screaming. The squirrel shot laser beams from its eyes in the spot where Lindsay had been. Then, it blew raspberry at her, and jumped back into the bush.

Chris began laughing again as the scene showed Lindsay in Tyler's arms. "Most danger ever!" Said Chris as the camera rapidly zoomed in on his face with each word.

"Now, before we start our very first challenge of the season," said Chris, holding up his index finger, "let's give out some rewards. Eva and Ezekiel, because you made it up here before anyone else, your team gets a trampoline!" The trampoline was shown, with Chef jumping on it. "And the Maggots get a hacksaw," continued Chris as Chef was shown holding a hacksaw before he fell off the trampoline with a scream. Duncan laughed at Chef before the hacksaw hit his head. Eva had also been laughing, but the trampoline was thrown at her, knocking her down. "What do these items have to do with this bomb?" Asked Chris, rhetorically, as he held up a red bomb with a grey timer on it.

"Um, he won't really blow us up again, will he?" Asked Beth nervously.

"Won't I?" Asked Chris, popping up between Beth and DJ, holding the bomb. "Find out when we come back."

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

* * *

The scene cut to two totem poles hanging from tree branches. The one on the left looked like a maggot, colored light brown with red markings on its face. The one on the right looked like a rat, also colored light brown, with dark brown arms and green markings on its face. "Those are your team totems," explained Chris, as the scene zoomed out to show Chris and the campers standing below the totem poles. "You need to cut 'em down and get 'em in the river and ride 'em back to the campground." The scene panned to the right to show a nearby river. "First team there gets their pick of the cabins," continued Chris as the scene cut back to him. "But hurry, the totems are rigged with bombs that will explode if you don't plant 'em in front of your cabin in seven minutes or less, starting now." The scene showed the Maggots totem pole before zooming in to show a bomb with a timer on it. The timer started counting down from 7:00.

"All right, let's do this! Yeah!" Cried Eva as she jumped from a rock onto the trampoline. Unfortunately, she bounced off the trampoline and landed in the river.

"What we need to do is make a human totem pole to get our totem pole down," explained Harold to the Mutant Maggots. Then, he ran off to the left of the tree.

"Okay, if Eva hits the center of the trampoline with 50 pounds of pressure per square inch," calculated Beth, who was standing behind the trampoline. Suddenly, Justin walked over and pushed Beth down.

"Back off! I want to try this," he said.

Beth got up and, as the scene showed Justin standing on the rock preparing to jump, said, "But I calculated for Eva's weight, not yours!" Justin jumped and was launched straight into the air by the trampoline, hitting the bottom of the totem pole with his head before being launched back down to the trampoline. This painful cycle repeated five more times, with the Toxic Rats looking on with looks of worry, before Eva kicked the trampoline out of the way, causing Justin to fall to the ground.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL: JUSTIN)

"I want to win the million dollars this season," said Justin, "but I don't want to become even more horribly disfigured by these challenges than I already am."

(END CONFESSIONAL)

* * *

The scene cut back to the Maggots, where Harold had returned, carrying a long log. He placed it onto a rock to make a see-saw, before grabbing Owen and dragging him over. "I need you to stand on here, okay?" Said Harold, pointing to a spot between the tree and the make-shift see-saw.

"Uh, sure," said Owen, uncertainly.

"Alejandro, roll over to the tree and stand in front of it," called Harold.

"Fine," said Alejandro, doing as Harold instructed.

"Leshawna, stand on the far end of the log," said Harold.

"Okay," said Leshawna.

"Now, Owen, jump!" Said Harold. Owen jumped onto the other side of the log, launching Leshawna up into the air, before she landed on top of Alejandro. Harold's teammates were amazed by his plan.

The scene cut back to Tyler standing on the rock, preparing to jump. "Time to win this!" He cried as he jumped towards the trampoline. He landed on it and was launched upwards, with his arms outstretched. He grabbed onto the axe that was stuck in the bottom left corner of the totem pole. "Help! Help! Help!" He cried, flailing his legs around.

"Good grief," moaned Eva as the scene cut back to the Toxic Rats watching Tyler from the ground.

"Yeesh, what a baby!" Added Justin.

The scene cut back to the Mutant Maggots, where Owen had just launched Courtney up onto the human totem pole. She landed on Duncan's shoulders. The camera panned down to show the order of the teammates on the totem pole. Below Duncan were Gwen, Cody, Sierra, Leshawna, and Alejandro, at the bottom.

The scene switched back to the Toxic Rats, where Tyler was standing upside down with his feet on the base of the totem pole, struggling to pull the axe out. Suddenly, a squirrel similar to the one from earlier jumped out of the hole in the tree and onto the branch, glaring at Tyler. "Go away. Hey, shoo. Shoo!" Tyler called, trying to wave it away with one hand. The squirrel roared, scaring Tyler, who screamed. The scene cut down the Toxic Rats watching Tyler as Ezekiel growled, holding a rock in one hand. Ezekiel threw the rock upwards, hitting the squirrel in the face. The squirrel stopped roaring, as its eyes started glowing red. It, then, shot lasers from its pupils down towards the campers, who began running around and screaming to avoid the lasers.

The scene cut back to the Mutant Maggots, as Owen launched Noah onto the human totem pole. "One more person should do it," said Alejandro. "Heather!" He called to his girlfriend.

"I am not doing this!" She yelled, with her arms crossed.

"Oh, yes, you are!" Yelled Leshawna, in response.

The scene switched back to the Toxic Rats, where the squirrel was still shooting lasers at them as they ran around screaming. Then, the squirrel stopped and spotted Tyler still hanging there. The squirrel fired a laser towards his face, which Tyler managed to dodge by letting go of the axe with one hand. "Not the headband!" He screamed as he dodged it. He continued to dodge the laser before it suddenly hit the blade of the axe, reflecting off of it and slicing through the tree branch that the totem pole was hanging from. The totem pole fell and landed on top of the trampoline, crushing it. "Yes!" Cheered the Toxic Rats. "Mission accomplished!" Said Tyler, only for the totem pole to fall on him.

The scene cut back to the Mutant Maggots, where Harold was carrying Heather over to the log. "Put me down, nerd!" She called. Harold did, then Owen launched her up onto the human totem pole.

"Only three minutes left," said Courtney, nervously, looking at the timer on the bomb. Heather screamed as she landed on top of Courtney.

"Hang on, where's the hacksaw?" Asked Heather. Suddenly, Izzy could be seen to the left of them, climbing the tree while carrying the hacksaw.

"Look at me, I'm a rabid monkey," she called before making a weird animal noise. She leapt on top of Heather and quickly sawed the rope.

"Get off me, crazy girl!" Yelled Heather, although Izzy ignored her.

The totem pole landed on the ground. "Good job, Harold!" Called Leshawna.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL: HAROLD)

"I am totally going to be famous after this," said Harold, happily.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN)

"Harold thinks he's so smart, but once my plan goes into action, he won't know what hit him!" Said Duncan, throwing a rock off the wall of the confessional and catching it. Eventually, the rock hit him in the eye. "Ow!" He exclaimed.

(END CONFESSIONAL)

* * *

The scene cut to the river, where both teams were riding their totem pole, cheering. On the Toxic Rats totem pole, DJ was at the front, followed by Beth, Eva, Tyler, Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Trent, and Ezekiel.

"They're gaining on us!" Yelled Eva, looking back at the Mutant Maggots.

"Uh, Eva, I think you should look up ahead," said Tyler, pointing to something ahead of them. It turns out there was a waterfall ahead of them. The Toxic Rats screamed as they went over the waterfall. The totem pole landed on solid ground and started bouncing along.

Then, there was more trouble. Ahead of them, a rabbit walked out into their path, only to get ran over by the totem pole. DJ began crying and stopped looking where he was going. "DJ!" Cried Beth.

The scene switched to the Mutant Maggots going over the waterfall, with Harold at the front, followed by Leshawna, Sierra, Cody, Gwen, Duncan, Alejandro, Heather, Izzy, Owen, Noah, and Courtney.

The totem pole bounced along the ground, causing Courtney to fall off, hanging on to the edge for dear life. "Noah!" She yelled.

Noah looked back and saw Courtney in trouble. "Courtney, grab on," said Noah holding out a hand.

Courtney grabbed Noah's hand and he pulled her back on to the totem pole. "Hang on tight," said Noah.

"Okay," said Courtney as she wrapped her arms around Noah's chest. "Thanks, Noah!"

"No problem," said Noah, nervously, as they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

"Everyone, lean forward!" Called Harold. The Mutant Maggots did, causing their totem pole to speed up and pass the Toxic Rats.

"Hey, how did they get in front of us?" Asked Eva to no one in particular.

The scene cut to the campgrounds, where Chris and Chef were sitting in lawn chairs in front of the cabins. The cabin on the right looked like a standard cabin from Season 1, but the one on the left looked much nicer. "Ahh. Feels good to be back!" Sighed Chris, happily. Meanwhile, Chef was reading a book. A radio was sitting next to Chef's chair and a coconut drink was sitting next to Chris'.

Suddenly, the Mutant Maggots could be seen racing down the hill, stopping near Chris and Chef. "Tick-tock!" Said Chris pointing at a watch on his right wrist.

"Quick, grab the good cabin!" Said Duncan, as the timer on the bomb showed 11 seconds left. The Mutant Maggots carried their totem pole over to the good cabin and set it down on the tree stump in front of it. The timer on the bomb stopped at 1 second, and the Mutant Maggots cheered. Just then, the Toxic Rats raced down the hill, all of them falling off the totem pole as it sailed over Chris and Chef's heads and landed on the roof of the regular cabin. The timer on the bomb beeped as it counted down from 3 seconds, with the camera zooming in on it with each passing second. Then, the bomb exploded, destroying the cabin.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious who won this challenge," said Chris. "Congratulations to the Mutant Maggots! Not only did you get your totem pole here first, but you actually have a cabin still standing. I present to you, the all-new, eco-friendly McLean Spa Hotel, complete with a butler, 12-person hot tube, 24-hour masseuse, and air conditioning." The Mutant Maggots cheered again, while the Toxic Rats groaned.

"So, where do we get to sleep?" Asked Tyler.

"No worries, we've got a back-up cabin for you," said Chris. "It's every bit as crappy as the one you lost." An intern flew over in a helicopter, lowering a replacement cabin down onto the ground. "Toxic Rats, I'll see you at the campfire for our first elimination ceremony of the season," said Chris. He chuckled and high-fived Chef.

The scene switched to the mess hall, where the Toxic Rats were sitting at a table, deciding who to vote off. "Team," said DJ, "I would like you all to vote me off tonight."

"Why, dude?" Asked Geoff.

"Because I want to go home so I can stop hurting innocent animals like last season," explained DJ. "Can you please do this for me?"

The rest of the team mumbled "yes," except for Trent, Justin, and Beth.

Then, Chris walked in. "Toxic Rats," he said, "this season you'll vote by placing an X on the 8x10 photo of the person you want to eliminate. Now, get voting."

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL: ALL 12 TOXIC RATS)

The scene showed all 12 Toxic Rats members voting at once. Trent made it clear he was voting for Katie, Justin showed he was voting for Sadie, and DJ showed he was voting for himself. The other 9 votes couldn't be seen, but Beth looked nervous as she voted.

(END CONFESSIONAL)

* * *

The scene transitioned to nighttime, where a full moon could be seen. "Welcome to our first elimination ceremony," announced Chris, standing behind the oil drum as usual. "How do you like the new peanut gallery?" He asked the Mutant Maggots, who were sitting in a set of bleachers nearby. The bleachers had a logo of a peanut on the front, similar to the team logos. "Now winners can watch their opponents give someone the boot before they head to the Spa Hotel for a deluxe dinner!" Explained Chris. The Mutant Maggots all cheered and high-fived one another.

"The votes are cast," said Chris, turning to the Toxic Rats who were sitting on the twelve stumps. "Those who receive a regular marshmallow can stay, but this season, one player will receive a very special marshmallow," continued Chris, holding up his index finger, "a marshmallow you do not want to eat." He gestured to the black box that Chef, who was wearing a haz-mat suit, was holding. Chef opened the box, in which was a glowing, green marshmallow. "Whoever gets the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom is out of the contest, which means you can't come back ever!" Finished Chris, making a sweeping motion with his hand for emphasis.

On the oil drum was a plate with eleven regular marshmallows. "I have elven marshmallows on my plate. The camper who does not receive a regular marshmallow will get the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom and will be eliminated. The following players are safe with zero votes against them," continued Chris, tossing marshmallows to the named contestants, "Eva, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Beth, Trent, Justin, and, surprisingly, Ezekiel. Katie and Sadie, you two are also safe with just 1 vote against each of you. Tyler, DJ, you guys are on the chopping block tonight. Tyler, you cost your team a lot of time in the challenge trying to get the totem pole down. DJ, your animal-hurting curse has come back, as evidenced by that poor bunny that you ran over." DJ started crying again, as Chris continued talking, "One of you has 1 vote, and the other has 9 votes. The final regular marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

"Tyler," said Chris at last. "DJ, heads up." DJ ducked as Chef threw the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom towards him.

"So, do I take the Boat of Losers home now," asked DJ.

"Nope," said Chris, "we came up with something new this season. You'll love it."

The scene transitioned to the former Dock of Shame, where a catapult was set up, with DJ sitting in the bucket. Both teams had come to see DJ leave. "Say hello to the Hurl of Shame," announced Chris. "Patent pending. So, DJ, any last words?"

"Yes," said DJ, "I would just like to say 'thank you' to all of you for voting for me. I'm sorry I couldn't have been any more helpful to the team."

Then, a nervous-looking Beth spoke up. "Actually, I didn't vote for you, I voted for Tyler."

"Hey!" Yelled Tyler.

"Why didn't you vote for me?" Asked DJ as Beth walked up to him.

"Because, DJ, I…" Beth was nervous about what she was going to say next. "I love you!" She said. Chris, Chef, and the other 23 contestants gasped in surprise.

"Really?" Asked DJ.

"Yes," said Beth, now smiling. "After Lindsay and I got out of that Parisian jail after Season 2 ended, my boyfriend Brady broke up with me. He said he didn't want to date anyone with a prison record. Then, during Season 3, I realized that I liked you, DJ. So, will you be my boyfriend?" Asked Beth.

DJ smiled at her. "Yes," he said, then the two of them kissed for at least 20 seconds. Most of the girls 'aww'ed at this, while the guys gave DJ a thumbs-up.

"Oh, that is so beautiful," said Owen, tearing up while eating popcorn, for some reason.

"Dude, where'd you get the popcorn?" Asked Noah.

"Uh, nowhere," said Owen, hiding the popcorn behind his back.

Soon, Beth and DJ's kiss ended. "I'll win the million dollars for the both of us," said Beth, softly.

"I know you can do it," said DJ. Then, he looked at the other contestants. "Goodbye, everyone. Good luck in the competition and, please, look after Beth for me."

"Will do, bro," said Geoff.

Then, Chris walked over and pulled the lever on the catapult, sending DJ high in to the night sky, screaming the whole way. As the contestants walked back to their cabins, Chris looked at the camera. "One down, 23 to go. Who's next in line? Find out next time, right here on _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_!" As Chris said the season's title, the camera rapidly zoomed out, eventually showing the entire island.

(END CREDITS)

* * *

 **A.N. I'm sorry to any of DJ's fans out there, but he was the first one to go. I couldn't think of any good storylines for him after what happened in TDWT, so the best I could do was give him a relationship with Beth. I personally think that those two make a good couple due to similarities in their personalities. Anyways, Episode 2 should be posted next Monday. If you enjoyed this episode, please review to let me know what you liked or if there is anything I could fix going forward.**

* * *

 **TEAMS:**

 **Mutant Maggots: Alejandro, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, and Sierra**

 **Toxic Rats: Beth, Bridgette, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Sadie, Trent, Tyler**

* * *

 **VOTES:**

 **Beth voted for Tyler**

 **Bridgette voted for DJ**

 **DJ voted for himself**

 **Eva voted for DJ**

 **Ezekiel voted for DJ**

 **Geoff voted for DJ**

 **Justin voted for Sadie**

 **Katie voted for DJ**

 **Lindsay voted for DJ**

 **Sadie voted for DJ**

 **Trent voted for Katie**

 **Tyler voted for DJ**

 **DJ received 9 votes**

 **Tyler received 1 vote**

 **Katie received 1 vote**

 **Sadie received 1 vote**

* * *

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **25th DJ (TOXIC RATS)**


End file.
